The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) has a long history of participation within the nation's cancer related Clinical Trials Cooperative Group Program. Specifically, UAB was a founding member of the GOG, and has been a member of RTOG, ECOG, ACRIN. CALGB, NSABP, and SWOG. The UAB CCC now submits this proposal to become a Lead Academic Participating Site, specifically named the NCTN Deep South Research Consortium, in the NCI's newly restructured National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) Program. It is our intention to continue as a leading contributor of scientific leaders and clinical trial participants to the NCTN Program in th U.S. and particularly in the Southeast. To accomplish this overall vision, we propose the following specific aims: 1) To further enhance the involvement of existing UAB CCC scientific leadership in NCTN Center related clinical and translational research and to develop the next generation of NCTN Center scientific leaders within the UAB CCC, and 2) To further refine a clinical trials process within the UAB CCC that optimizes accrual of potentially eligible cancer patients and patients at risk for cancer to NCTN Center clinical trials. We include in this proposa a detailed description of our NCI cooperative group scientific and patient accrual contributions and accomplishments, a leadership and organizational structure for our proposed Consortium, and how we intend to utilize existing UAB CCC infrastructure to achieve our aims. We also include a detailed description of our proposed Junior Investigator Recruitment and Mentoring Program.